I lose you because of my fear
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Ketakutan ini membuatku kehilangan cinta. Exo Huang Zitao, Kris Wu. BL


**Title : Love is meaningless if you chose not to be with me**

**Autho : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu and the rest of exo's member**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort –Romance– Angst **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Itslic = past time**

**Happy reading**

"_aku mencintaimu Tao"_

"_benarkah ge?"_

"_sangat, aku sangat mencintaimu"_

"_..."_

"_tao"_

"_kau tau ini tak mungkin bertahan ge"_

"_tidakkah bisa kita mencoba?"_

"_untuk apa mencoba, jika kita tahu ini takkan berhasil" Tao menjawab seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda rupawan yang berada dihadapannya._

"_setidaknya kita saling bisa memiliki walau hanya sebentar" Kris berujar lirih._

"_aku tak mau memulai hal yang akan segera berakhir ge,"_

"_aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Tao, biarkan aku mencurahkan cinta yang telah ada ini, walau hanya sekejab"_

"_aku memang mencintaimu, tapi ini—"_

"_sebulan, jika tidak berhasil, aku akan menyerah"_

'_aku hanya takut terluka' pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu menggigit bibirnya, ia menimbang perkataan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu._

"_baiklah"_

"kau yakin akan kesana?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"tentu saja, aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan hyung dan dongsaeng ku" pemuda yang ditanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"tapi—"

"kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku hyung, aku sudah terbiasa"

"sungguh?" kyungsoo tak bisa mneghilangkan nada ragu pada pertanyaannya.

"percayalah, lagipula ini sudah lama sekali dan lagi aku sudah punya orang lain yang aku cintai"

'_walau begitu cintamu untuknya tak hilangkan Tao?' kyungsoo berucap dalam hati._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Walau pemuda yang dihadapannya ini telah berusaha meyakinkannya, ia tak bisa menampik kekhawatiran yang muncul dihatinya. Sekali lagi ia layangkan pandangan khawatir pada pemuda itu. Ia tak terkejut saat ia tahu ada raut resah diwajah pemuda manis yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

"Tao, kau bisa tak datang, jika kau tak mau dan aku akan meminta datang untuk menemuimu disini" kyungsoo menawarkan pilihan lain.

Tao menggeleng pelan, "bukankah acara seperti ini wajib untuk dihadiri oleh orang terdekatnya?"

"benar, tapi aku bisa mewakilimu, aku hanya tak mau kau—"

"aku tak mau ia berfikir kalau aku membencinya hyung, mengertilah" pernyataan final dari pemuda bermata panda itu membuat kyungsoo terdiam.

"baiklah,"

Tao bangkit dari duduknya, ia merapikan jas berwarna hitam yang ia gunakan. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Sesekali ia merapikan rambutnya, yang ia fikir kurang rapi.

"aku menunggumu keluar, kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi"

"baiklah hyung"

Saat pintu tertutup, saat itulah ekspresi baik-baik saja yang ia perlihatkan sedari tadi runtuh seketika. Tao mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali saat dirasanya bulir-bulir air mata hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tao meraih kursi yang berada disamping kirinya, kemudian mendudukinya.

"sudah lama sekali semenjak hari itu" ia berguman pelan.

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Kedua pemuda yang duduk berhadapan satu sama lain itu, tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Seolah tak ingin memecahkan keheningan yang telah mencekam meraka lebih dari lima menit itu, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, namun sama sekali tak menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menatap kosong keluar jendela._

"_tao"_

"_..."_

"_tao"_

"_...ya?" ia menjawab, namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Lagi, keheningan memeluk mereka._

"_a-aku..." pemuda berambut pirang itu bergumam ragu, ia terdiam setelah mengucapkan satu kata, entah ia sedang menyusun kata, entah apa._

"_sudah berakhir ya?" Tao berujar lirih_

_Tak ada jawaban, kala itu ia mengalihakan pandangannya dan menatap pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum miring._

"_baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini" Tao bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hingga tangannya di genggam oleh lawan bicaranya._

"_aku men—"_

"_jangan ucapkan kata itu!" Tao menatap tajam pemuda itu, tanpa sadar ia berteriak –walau tak begitu keras-._

"_..."_

"_kau yang memulai, dan kini kau yang mengakhiri. Jadi jangan ucapkan lagi kata itu dihadapanku" Tao ingin menepis tangannya yang digenggam tersebut, tapi apa daya, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan pemuda yang menggenaggam tangannya._

"_mengakhiri ini bukan mauku, Tao"_

"_lantas apa? Bahwa kau lebih mencintai popularitasmu daripada aku?"_

"_bukan begitu"_

"_lalu apa, kau takut ditinggalkan oleh fansmu begitu? Ataukah kau takut dianggap menjijikkan karena mencintai orang yang sejenis denganmu?"_

"_tidak, aku hanya takut kalau orang-orang akan—"_

"_jangan bodoh Kris, mereka sudah memperlakukanku begitu semenjak lama. Mereka sudah menghinaku karena terus berada didekatmu, apa kau tak tahu? Dan kau baru mengkhawatirkanku sekarang?"_

"_..."_

"_kau mengakhirinya bukan karena akukan? Kau mengakhirinya karena kau takut akan perlakuan yang aku terima juga akan kau terima. Aku terima semua ini Kris"_

"_Tao..."_

"_Selamat tinggal Kris, lagipula setelah ini kita akan mengambil jalan masing-masing"_

Tao menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir dipipinya. Mengingat memory itu membuat lukanya kembali terbuka, walau luka lama, luka itu belum sembuh.

Walau cintanya telah berpindah pada orang lain, bukan berarti perasaan yang dulu ia miliki untuk pemuda rupawan itu, hilang begitu saja. Ia tahu yang ia lakukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Ia seperti mengorbankan perasaan Park Hyungjin, namun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa cinta juga ada untuk pemuda itu.

Ketukan pelan dipintu kamarnya, membuat ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah pintu jati itu.

"kau sudah siap?kita akan langsung pergi"

"kau bilang kita akan pergi satu jam lagi, ini bahkan belum setengah jam"

"perubahan"

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo dan Tao keluar dari mobil mereka, dimasing-masing tangan kedua pemuda itu terdapat sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading. Mereka berajalan diiringi jepretan ratusan wartawan yang berada dilokasi yang sama. Kyungsoo tersenyum, seraya melambaikan tangannya sesekali kearah kamera. Sementara Tao hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, seperti yang telah ia lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"kenapa dia datang keacara ini? Apakah ia akan mengacaukannya?" bisikan –yang tidak kecil- dilontarkan oleh beberapa fans pengantin pria yang menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"seharusnya orang itu tak datang pada upacara suci seperti ini"

"dia tak pantas disini"

Tao mencengkram undangan yang berada digenggamannya. Dia berjalan dan berlaku seolah tidak mendengar ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"bisa tolong perlihatkan undangan anda tuan," Kedua pemuda itu memberikan undangan itu pada bodyguard tersebut. "anda silahkan masuk"

Tao menghela nafas berat, kakinya seakan menolak untuk melangkah lebih jauh, namun logikanya memintanya untuk memasuki ruangan yang telah berisi ratusan orang itu.

"Tao" seseorang memaggilnya, Tao mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara. Lalu ia melihat pemuda tinggi yang kini melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda panda itu. Tao berjalan cepat kearah pemuda itu, sebelum pemuda itu meneriakkan namanya kembali.

"sudah lama aku tak melihatmu"

"hyung, sudah lebih dari dua tahun kita tak bertemu hyung" Tao tersenyum tulus, ia memeluk pelan hyungnya itu.

"kau sudah bertemu yang lain?" tanyanya, Tao menggeleng pelan. "sebentar aku akan meminta mereka kesini, mereka pasti rindu kepadamu" pemuda itu mencubit pipi Tao.

"ah kebiasaanmu itu tak bisa hilang ya, hyung" Tao bergumam kesal seraya mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang pemuda berjalan kearah mereka. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya-khawatir-, kalau-kalau diantara mereka ada orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui, namun juga orang yang menyelenggarakan acara yang kini ia hadiri.

"Tao~ betapa kami merindukanmu" satu persatu pemuda itu memeluk Tao, dan dibalas dengan pelukan dan senyuman hangat dari pemuda panda itu.

"dimana kyungsoo?" tanya Lay

"dia bertemu temannya tadi"

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama beberapa menit, hingga...

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Suho bertanya pada tao, yang dibalas gelengan oleh pemuda pecinta panda itu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?"

"tentu saja" Tao menjawab singkat.

"kalian berkumpul disini dan melupakan aku?" sebuah suara berat, membuat perhatian sebelas namja itu tertuju padanya.

"Kris" ucap mereka bersamaan, nada kaget dan khawatir terdengar jelas dari mereka.

Tao menegakkan badannya, saat suara berat yang telah ia hafal itu menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Pemilik suara itu berada dibelakangnya, namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk membalikkan badannya dan meyapa sang pemilik suara.

"kenapa kalian disini?"

"i-itu kami hanya berbincang-" baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Kris melayangkan pandangannya ke wajah sahabatnya satu persatu, hingga sebuah punggung menarik perhatiannya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya membuat ia membalikkan badannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris?"

"kyungsoo? Aku fikir kalian semua berkumpul disini, jadi aku menghampiri kalian"

Kyungsoo menghampiri pemuda yang memebelakangi Kris, ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya dari teman-temannya termasuk Kris. Namun pemuda itu menepis genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu malah membalikkan badannya dna menatap Kris, tajam.

Kris terdiam menyadari siapa pemuda yang kini menatapnya tajam, ia seakan kehilangan suaranya saat melihat pemuda itu –ia spechless-.

"apa kabar Kris-ssi? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu" pemuda itu berucap dengan nada rendah.

Semua yang berada didekat pemuda itu, menatapnya tak percaya. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar kata yang barusaja keluar dari mulut Tao. Dan lagi 'Kris-ssi?'

"ta-tao?"

"ya, aku tersanjung orang seterkenal kau masih mengingat orang seperti aku Kris-ssi" Tao berucap pelan.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil 'Kris-ssi' itu, Tao tersenyum miring.

"selamat atas pernikahanmu, kau dan Jessica memang serasi" ucapnya, seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Kris menerima uluran tangan itu. Matanya tak beranjak dari wajah tanpa cacat milik Tao. Betapa ia merindukan wajah oranga yang ia cintai itu. Eh, orang yang ia cintai?

"_Selamat tinggal Kris, lagipula setelah ini kita akan mengambil jalan masing-masing" _

_Setelahnya Tao mleangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu._

"_maafkan aku" Kris menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_Semua ini memang salahnya, seandainya ia tak menawarkan kebersamaan kepada pemuda berwajah cantik itu, semua ini takkan terjadi. Pemuda itu pasti masih ada disampingnya –setidaknya sebagai teman-, pemuda itu takkan membencinya, katakan ia egois, karena memang begitu adanya, ia mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai dan kebahagian ia sendiri hanya karena pekerjaan yang akan ia geluti. Kris mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia menatap pintu dimana orang yang ia cintai melangkah pergi yang mungkin untuk selamanya. Setelah ini ia takkan lagi meliahat pemuda itu, takkan melihat lagi senyum indah itu._

"_apa yang telah kau lakukan wuyifan?"_

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian**_

_Kris meraih koran paginya, sesekali a menyeruput kopi tanpa gulanya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat membaca headline koran itu. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kedua sisis koran itu, dan matanya menyusuri rentetan kata demi kata yang tercetak dikoran itu._

'Huang Zitao adalah kekasih dari Park Hyungjin'

'aku tak pernah malu, jika itu berhubungan dengan kekasihku. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku, aku fikir tak ada yang salah dengan itu, sekalipun ia laki-laki itu semua tak masalah bagiku. Karena aku mencintainya' ungkap sang Rapper saat ditanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Huang Zitao. Benar seperti yang ungkapkan oleh pemuda itu, jika cinta tak mengenal gender, apa lagi di zaman sekarang ini hubungan begitu tidak tabu lagi. Bahkan fans dari Rapper terkenal itupun tak masalah dengan hubungan mereka. 'mereka terlihat serasi saat bersama', 'tao begitu cute, tak salah jika Hyungjin oppa memilihnya' begitulah tanggapan positif dari beberapa fans.

_Kris melempar koran itu keatas meja makannya, ia memijit pelan kepalanya yang saat itu berdenyut sakit. Ia lalu berjalan cepat. Sungguh demi apapun, saat ini ia butuh udara segar._

Tao tersenyum tipis, lantas melepas jabatan tangannya dari Kris. Sementara sepuluh pemuda lain hanya menatap mereka, dengan beragam ekspresi yang tertera diwajah mereka.

Dddrrrrttttt

Getaran ponsel yang berada di saku kiri pemuda panda itu membuat pandangannya teralihkan-yang semula menatap wajah Kris-, ia meraih ponsel berwarna putih itu. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah melihat ID call yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu. Lantas ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menundukkan badannya.

"aku harus mengangkat telephone ini" pamitnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan namja tampan itu.

"kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Chanyeol mentap Kris.

"ya, tentu saja" jawabnya pelan, matanya masih terfokus pada punggung pemuda yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"kau masih menyayanginya?" Luhan bertanya pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"..."

"jawab aku Kris" tegas Luhan.

"apa kau fikir cinta yang aku miliki akan hilang begitu saja?"

"jangan lagi kau hancurkan dia Kris" Kyungsoo berucap dingin "kau dan dia sudah berada dijalan yang berbeda"

"..."

"dia sudah bahagia bersama Hyungjin" tegas Kyungsoo sekali lagi, dna disaat yang bersamaan pemuda bermata panda itu datang kembali, ponsel hitam itu masih tergenggam ditangan kanannya, sementara senyum cerah tak bisa lepas dari wajah tanpa cacat miliknya.

"kau tampak bahagia Tao" Suho mengacak pelan rambut berwarna hitam legam itu.

"apa dia akan menemuimu?"

"ya, dia sudah kembali dan sekarang ia hendak menemuiku disini"

"benarkah?"

Pemuda panda itu mengangguk pelan, masih tampak pias kemerahan dipipi putihnya. sekali lagi ponsel milik tao berdering –ia sengaja mengubah mode ponselnya, dari getar menjadi berdering-.

"halo" ucapnya pelan, kali ini ia tak meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"_hi baby, bisa melihat kebelakang?"_

Tao sontak melihat kebelakang, ia sedikit tercengang, namun itu hanya beberapa saat. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan cepat kearah orang yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Kris menatap pemandangan itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras, seraya membuang pandangan kearah lain, tak ingin melihat adegan itu lebih lama. Berbanding terbalik dengan rekasi Kris, Kyungsoo malah tersenyum senang melihat dongsaengnnya berpelukkan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"apa kabar baby?" pemuda itu mengacak surai hitam legam milik Tao.

"aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Tao menampik tangan yang mencak-acak rambutnya, lalu menggenggam tangan itu.

"baik, apalagi setelah melihat wajahmu" pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan mengecup cepat pipi yang kian merona merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah, saat ia sadar tindakan sang kekasih membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"aku hanya ingin mereka tahu kalau kau kekasihku" ucap pemuda itu dan mengedipkan mata kirinya. "ayo kita menemui teman-temanmu yang lain. ah sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Kyungsoo" pemuda itu menggamit tangan kanan Tao dan menariknya pelan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kearah Kyungsoo.

Kris tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao dan kekasihnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit sementara batinnya berteriak jika seharusnya ia lah yang berada diposisi pemuda yang bernama Park Hyungjin itu. Namun kenyataan tak sama dengan apa yang diharapkannya, Kris telah memilih dan bodohnya, ia tak memilih untuk bersama Tao.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat, ini semua salahnya. Bukan salah Tao jika pemuda itu kini mempunyai kebahagiaan baru-kebahagiaan tanpa dirinya-. Apakah jika keputusannya tak meninggalkan Tao dulu dapat dirubah? Pasti sekarang ia akan bahagia, pasti yang menjadi mempelainya saat ini adalah pemuda panda itu-pemuda yang ia cinta-.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, sekali lagi pemuda itu mencuri pandang kearah mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia cintai, dan ia dapatkan hanyalah luka goresan dihatinya yang telah penuh dengan goresan lama. Dan saat itu Kris Wu menyadari bahwa menjadi pecundang itu akan membuatnya menderita. Karena sipecundang Kris Wu tidak mempertahankan hubungannya dnegan orang ia cintai, kini ia tidak akan bahagia.

Kau yang memilih untuk tidak bersamanya Kris.

Tao menghela nafasnya ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kekasihnya, hingga pemuda tampan itu menatap kearahnya dan memberikan senyum yang melegakan hati Tao.

"kau baik-baik saja baby?"

"a-aku, maafkan aku"

Tao menundukkan wajahnya, perasaan bersalah itu menghantam hatinya saat melihat senyum yang terpatri diwajah kekasihnya. Hyungjin meletakkan jarinya di dagu pemuda itu dan mengangkat dagu itu hingga Tao menatap wajahnya.

"tak apa baby, yang kau butuhnya hanya waktu. Aku yakin aku akan membuatmu mencintaimu sepenuhnya"

"maafkan aku"

"hentikan permintaan maafmu itu baby. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Tao mengangguk, ia telah mengorbankan perasaan cinta yang Hyungjin berikan untuknya hanya karena perasaannya yang masih tersisa untuk Kris. Ia berusaha mencintai Hyungjin dengan sepenuh hatinya, namun tempat untuk Kris dihatinya masih ada. Tao berjanji pada dirinya, setelah ini takkan ada lagi Kris dalam memorinya, yang ada hanya ia, hyungjin dan cinta untuk hyungjin. Hanya itu yang ia perlukan untuk bahagia. Ia,Huang ZiTao tak butuh seorang pecundang dihidupnya.

**END  
**

**Would you min reviewing?**


End file.
